


greedy

by chartreuser, thegraceinyoureyes



Series: for the taking [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chartreuser/pseuds/chartreuser, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegraceinyoureyes/pseuds/thegraceinyoureyes
Summary: “P-Papa…” Andre murmurs. He is quiet, always quiet like this.





	greedy

**Author's Note:**

> for coco whose fault this is. also im not sorry for indirectly cracking your phone, that's on you.

Andre is spread out on Nicky’s sheets, his long, gangly arms and legs spread wide, tan lines from the summer spent with friends back home crisscrossing his skin. Nicky spreads his palm over Andre’s shoulder, right where his t-shirt must have cut off. Andre only stares up at him. His eyes are very wide and very dark. He looks down in the next moment, lashes fanning over his cheek. Mesmerised, Nicky slides his hand up, getting as far as Andre’s throat before he stops.

Swallowing convulsively, Andre’s throat bobs against Nicky’s palm. He presses down, just to see.

Nicky still can’t get over how easy, how suggestible Andre is like this. He only need touch him, gently, hardly any pressure, for Andre to turn to him like a flower seeking the last bit of the day’s sunlight. It had been so easy to get him here, like this, naked and writhing and desperate for it.

Like now, when Nicky need only bear down on Andre’s throat and he’s already into it, mouth falling open and wet dick twitching helplessly against his thigh.

“P-Papa…” Andre murmurs. He is quiet, always quiet like this.

Nicky hums, flexes his fingers, just to remind Andre of their presence. Or to threaten him a little, Nicky can't be sure. Andre moans gratifyingly though - of course he does - eyes slipping closed as his body shifts slightly, squirming on stained sheets.

"Yes? What is it you want?"

Andre only whines, twisting now, as Nicky slides his hand to Andre's nipples. All it takes is for him to pinch, very lightly, to elicit a reaction; Andre arching off the bed, spine taut and rigid, mouth open in a silent gasp. Nicky smiles. Andre responds so beautifully, opening up under Nicky's hands, surrendering his body as easily as anything. He wants it - of course he does, Nicky has always known this - and he has never so much as flinched when Nicky tries something new. Nicky is still waiting for the day when he asks for too much, but until then, he is willing to take all that Andre is offering. And more, besides.

Bending, Nicky leans forward to take the head of Andre's dick into his mouth, tongue collecting the traces of come still lingering there. Andre shouts, one hand landing on Nicky's shoulder, gripping hand until he remembers and forces himself relax his hold. As a reward, Nicky flicks his tongue over the slit, and doesn't grin at the way Andre shudders under his hands. He has to be sensitive from earlier; this must be hurting him.

Carefully, lovingly, Nicky slides a slick finger inside Andre, curling it to brush against his prostate.

"It's too much-- too soon-- ah!"

Nicky pulls off his dick, to say, patiently, "No, älskling, no it's not." Andre is a fast learner, quick to know just how Nicky likes to be ridden, how to touch Nicky just so, how to swallow every drop of Nicky's come with a smile, but it doesn't hurt to reinforce his teachings. Nicky rubs his hipbone, a smooth and even movement, the way you might quieten a nervous animal. Such a good student; Andre relaxes under him, and starts to get hard.

Nicky is pleased, and slides a second finger past his rim, starts to fuck him slowly. With his free hand, Nicky circles Andre's dick and pumps him a few times. It is dry, and can't be comfortable for him.

"Papa, i-it _hurts_ ," Andre murmurs, voice thick with unshed tears.

Nicky smiles up at him, one hand still curled loosely around his dick, uses the other to rub his perineum with the back of his knuckles. "I know, baby, I know."

Andre is so pretty like this: flushed and glistening with sweat: all that youthful energy and grace twisted up under Nicky's hands. Despite his earlier words, he's nearly ready to come again, dick hard and curved towards his flat belly; he is still a teenager, after all. Distantly, Nicky wonders if he should feel worse about doing this. If this was what Andre's parents had in mind when they asked Nicky to keep an eye on their son.

He returns to circle Andre's hole with his fingertips, watching as the muscle clenches in response, then works his fingers back inside. A steady, inexorable push. He is still tight, even after all this time, even after everything they've done today alone. It is always a stretch for Nicky to work his fingers and dick inside, but sometimes Nicky wonders what it would take to make his hole sloppy, and loose. How many men would it take to slide into that narrow heat for him to gape, to remain open as they pull out? Andre's dick jumps a little in his hand, and Nicky licks up the length just to hear Andre's high, beautiful, moan.

"Nicky, Nicky please." Nicky doesn't answer, and goes completely still. For a moment they both lie there in the quiet of Nicky's big, empty house, barely breathing in the sudden silence. Until Andre seems to remember himself. "Please. _Papa_."

When Nicky slips a third finger into Andre and rubs a thumb over the head of Andre's straining dick, he can't help but smile. Here, Andre is spread out in his bed, come and sweat and tears staining Nicky's sheets, marked up by Nicky's hands and teeth. _Mine_ , Nicky thinks, as Andre spills over his hand with a scream, dick dribbling what little come is left, before collapsing back, chest heaving with exhaustion, cheeks marked with tear tracks. Nicky always was greedy.


End file.
